


Threads of Fate

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, God Tony, Jötunn Loki, Loki accepts self, M/M, Æsir Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is very, very old he's seen many, many things. One of those things is Ragnorök and he doesn't want to see it again. That's how it starts. How it ends is up to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads of Fate

It began the instant Odin took Loki from Jotunheimr; however it was not until he was five that anyone noticed. Even then it was only because Queen Frigga had been allowed to see.

"What are you doing here," she asked her eyes flickering over to the man leaning against the garden wall watching Loki. 

He scoffed, "You know as well as I do Frigga, you should never have taken him. I know you see what I do."

She nodded once, her elegant bearing showing the faintest of cracks as she returned her gaze to Loki. "I know, but Odin took him and by the time I knew it was to late for me to fix it. Besides he's my son now."

"He'll never be your son, not quite. He'll be a shadow of your son." The man said before disappearing leaving only the lingering words. 

He was not seen again for many years but he was always there, watching, waiting. Sometimes Frigga could sense him and she wondered why he wanted her aware of his presence, why couldn't let her raise Loki in peace. 

He didn't come and tell her; though he did appear again. 

It was during a family dinner in Loki's eleventh year of life. Thor and Loki were slouched down in their seats, full and sleepy, as Frigga and Odin discussed matters of state. It was peaceful until a black arrow flew through out the sky and towards the youngest prince. 

It never reached him. 

Standing on the table between Loki and the archer in the rafters was the man from the garden all those years ago. In his hand was the very same arrow that had been targeting Loki. With a laugh, he turned it around and sent it soaring back at the man who'd tried to kill his charge. It caught the would-be-murder in the eye and killed him swiftly. 

Then the man lightly jumped off the table and flicked a hand towards the two princes who were watching with wide eyes. They instantly slumped back down as their eyes closed. 

"Don't bother calling for the guards," The man said his brown eyes flashing as he looked at Odin. "Loki and your son are simply asleep, they won't even remember being shot at." 

"Don't say it like that," Growled Odin pushing himself up, "Loki is my son too."

"He isn't and you know it," The man barked and suddenly there was a fist around Odin's throat. "Don't claim Laufey's son as your own, I have allowed you many things, but this will not be one of them. Do not fool yourself about Loki's parentage and do not spread falsehoods about his species. It would not do for you to forget that you all come from the same place."

Releasing Odin's throat and stepping away the man added, "Also work on your security."

Then, he was gone once again. 

He was never seen over the next six hundred years. However, that's not to say he wasn't there in the shadows. He was the reason that Loki, as well as Thor and his friends (after all they were there causing most of Loki's problems) were never overwhelmed in battle.

At the end of the sixth century, the man finally allowed himself to be seen again. This time it was by none other than his charge, Loki Laufeyson. 

The young prince was flitting through the market, no doubt to distract his thoughts from his name day ceremony tomorrow. It was always harrowing for young royalty to wait for their title. Especially as they grew close to their seven hundredth birth date. 

The man followed Loki as he ducked into an alleyway and laughed as he found his throat at knife point. "You did see me, good. I was beginning to worry about the quality of your training."

"Who are you," Loki hissed pressing his blade down harder. Later Loki would realize that despite all that pressure he never drew blood. "Why are you following me?"

Laughing, the man replied, "You can call me Tony. As for why I'm following you, let's say boredom. I decided I might as well test out your training."

"Why," Loki asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you attempting to discover my weaknesses so you can kill me later?"

"Of course not," Tony scoffed, "Do you know how much work I've put into you? No? Of course not."

Still babbling to himself, Tony vanished leaving Loki holding a blade to nothing but air. Slowly, the prince made his way back to the palace, he had most definitely found something to distract his thought from his naming ceremony. 

When the sun rose the next day, Loki put Tony out of mind. It was finally his day to learn what his affinity would be. He could only hope it suited him as well as thunder and lightening suited Thor. 

It was noon when Loki arrived dressed in green robes for the ceremony. He walked until he joined his mother on the dais. 

She grabbed his hands and placed them into the ceremonial bowl. Slowly water appeared and covered his hands as she spoke. 

"Loki, Prince of Asgard. You have been blessed by being born with the ability to harness an element. Please remain still and allow the powers of the alle ser farvann a moment to determine what they may be."

Then Frigga turned to the people gathered to watch, "As we await his titles let us give our chants."

"Velsigne ham med Krefter godhet. Tillate ham bare elementer Ave Stryker." They chanted: asking for Loki to be given good and powerful abilities. 

Then Frigga turned back towards Loki and peered into the water. "Loki of Asgard, you thrive off of chaos and mischief and your affinity behaves accordingly. Congratulations, you now control fire."

There was applause throughout the room and Thor bellowed his approval loud enough to cover up the laughter that escaped Tony. Who would have thought, a Jotunn with an affinity for fire?

There wasn't much time to dwell on the thought though; the festivities were already being moved to the grand hall where the feast would occur. When Tony arrived the giving of gifts had already begun, with the few peasants that had been allowed in slowly presenting meager presents. Tony wondered around the hall aimlessly, he had quite a long wait ahead of him. The gifts were presented in the order of lowest class to highest class and the peasants were still going. With a grin, Tony set sight on the Queen and waltzed over to her and and the King. 

"Odin, Frigga," Tony cooed, "When am I to present my present? After custom says the highest ranking person goes last while your pride demands that you be last."

Odin scowled, "Your trouble making is not appreciated here. Leave."

Frigga placed a gentle hand on Odin's arm to calm him. "You have brought Loki a gift? Then you may present it at the same time as us. Though I wouldn't expect Loki to bow to you as he will to us."

Tony's eyes flashed with an indescribable emotion, "I don't want anyone to bow to me."

As Tony began to saunter off to look at what Loki had received so far he overheard Odin speak to Frigga. 

"I do not want him here Frigga, there is a reason he was called the Merchant of Death."

Tony whipped around with murder in his eyes stepping into Odin's personal space he looked up at the other man not at all intimidated by the height difference like most men would be. 

"If I ever hear you use that name again, you may just learn how I got it." Tony hissed reminding the æsir that he still possessed his affinity for death. After all, one never lost a magical affinity. 

Then Tony brightened considerably, "Now come on, we wasted all that time talking and it's almost our turn to present our gifts."

The royal couples twin looks of fear soon dispersed and Tony led them towards the dais where Thor was currently giving Loki a pair of wicked looking daggers. 

When Thor left the trio approached Loki spoke to them with out appearing to move his lips, "and why is he with the two of you?"

"Family friend, leave it at that," Tony answered kindly his lips barely moving as Loki gave a deep bow to the three of them. 

When Tony made no move to hand him a gift Loki's eyes grew more curious, he even allowed himself a slight eyebrow raise when Odin allowed that and presented the gift from Frigga and himself first. 

It was an old and tattered spell book, that Tony knew was a lot more valuable than it looked. With in it were hundred of spells, some which required years to perfect. 

When Loki's eyes flicked back to Tony the older man lowed himself a small grin. Then he pushed his hand into one of his many pocket dimensions and pulled out a suit of armor. It was black and green with gold plating acting as arm bracers and shoulder plates. 

Tony stared at it and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Is missing something isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Loki agreed dryly; "An entire suit of armor wasn't an expensive enough gift."

Pointing at Loki, Tony crowed, "That's just it, it isn't an entire suit."

Suddenly a golden helmet with long ram like horns appeared and settled on the broad shoulders of the armor. 

Tony began to walk away with the king and queen behind him when remembered something to call out over his shoulder, "Also it's warded to help protect you better than if it was just plain armor." 

Tony didn't attend the feast that night. He was not in the mood to deal with strangers asking about his social status and distracting him from Loki's safety. The Jotunn was facing a higher probability of assassination tonight seeing as how eight of the nine realms knew it was Loki's name day. Of course, he knew that Asgard and Hel wouldn't attack but one never knew about the other six realms. 

In the end, two fire demons appeared on the bifrost, but Tony gave them a deadly touch before Heimdall even registered their presence. 

When Tony returned to the palace he found that the feast had ended and Loki was following his adoptive parents to their room. 

"But who is he, and I mean besides being called Tony, he already told me that." Odin and Frigga froze and Tony cursed his luck. 

"When did he tell you that," Odin growled turning to face his son. 

"Loki," Frigga began her eyes glancing over towards her angry husband. "Have you met him before?"

"Yes," Loki said, "yesterday. He was following me and so I held him at knifepoint. Then he vanished. I thought he was your friend why is it bad that we've met before?"

Tony chose that moment to become visible and walk into their section of the hallway. 

"In my opinion it's for one of two reasons." Tony guessed, "Number one, they're scared I'll hurt you, which I seriously doubt seeing as how I've been shielding you for your whole life. Number two, is probably the correct answer: they don't want me to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Loki questioned only to be greeted by a terrible silence. 

Tony shrugged, "Maybe we should go to Odin and Frigga's rooms for this. It wouldn't do for a servant to overhear."

"Mother, Father," Loki begged as they entered the royal couple's chambers, "Please tell me what's going on."

Frigga spread her skirts and sat on the couch before beckoning for Loki to join her. "If we must tell you I insist we do so in comfort."

Odin did not seat himself instead he paced the room angrily, "Why is," he paused unsure of what to call him, "Tony still here?"

"Now, now dear," Tony said as he lounged on the sofa, "You know why I'm here."

Growling, Odin sat down besides Frigga who was gathering Loki's hands In hers. 

"Darling, I just want you to know that I'll always love you," She began. 

Fear was beginning to make its way onto Loki's face, "Mother please tell me, what's happening?"

"Loki, When we were at war with the Jotunheimr Odin found a baby abandoned for being a runt. He took that baby back with him because he couldn't bare to leave him to die. That baby is you, you're a frost giant."

"I," Loki mumbled, "I can't be. I'm æsir. I look just like you."

"When you were a baby I laid a glamour on you to disguise your heritage," Odin admitted. 

Unable to process everything that was occurring Loki whirled to face Tony, "What about you, what do you have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Tony replied with a small shrug, "I'm just here to ensure that they tell you. In fact, I think I'll go now."

Tony didn't actually leave the room, he simply turned invisible and let his truth magic coat the royal family. Then he relaxed and listened to their conversation. 

He listened as Odin berated Frigga for not telling the whole truth and then proceeded to tell Loki that he hadn't been abandoned. Odin had stolen him from the temples because he knew Loki was the crown prince of Jotunheimr. Next Frigga went on about how it didn't matter, Loki was still her son. 

After an hour or so, Loki struck a deal with his parents. He would stay at home and study his heritage for a few more years before heading to Jotunheimr to meet his blood family. Odin agreed, before sending Loki away so he could begin his correspondence to King Laufey. After all, long talks would have to be had before Asgard could send a prince to Jotunheimr. 

When Loki left his parent's chambers, his usual bland mask was barely composed. Tony could see how tired his eyes were and knew that he was close to cracking. So he left Loki alone for several hundred years. 

Of course he was still there watching and discreetly interfering with out ever showing his face. When Loki ran out of books over the Frost Giants Tony brought him more, these ones of the informational sort not the horror stories found in most æsir textbooks. Some times Tony would also bring other little baubles found in Jotunheimr. During these times Loki's eyes would travel throughout the room as if looking for the person who had left them. On occasion Loki's eyes would stop where Tony was standing and he would seem to be looking straight at the other man, but then his eyes would move on and Tony would know he hadn't been spotted. 

Loki was just over nine hundred and prepping for his first trip to Jotunheimr when he met Tony for the third time. It was in the hour before Loki's departure and Tony came straight from Odin's chambers where he had just coerced the king into giving him what he wanted. 

"Why are you here," Loki asked his sharp eyes taking over Tony. 

Nonchalantly Tony responded, "I'm to go with you to Jotunheimr, and before you complain, yes i know you were supposed to go alone. However, plans change and I'll get out of your hair soon enough."

"I'm not sure I want you there," Loki admitted, "Last time you showed up my entire life changed."

Tony's eyebrow rose, "and you think meeting your birth mother and possibly your father wouldn't change you if I weren't there?"

Opting to ignore him Loki changed the subject, "You said you would get out of my hair soon enough, if you aren't there to babysit me what business do you have on Jotunheimr?"

Tony expression quickly lost all friendliness, "What I do is my business."

Sure, he was going to keep an eye on Loki, but that wasn't his only reason. He also desired to greet his old friend Laufey and have a conversation with him that Loki shouldn't overhear. 

"Very well," Loki allowed, "I shall allow you to to keep your affairs private. Now come along it is time for us to depart."

Slowly Tony sauntered after Loki and towards the rainbow bridge. When he finally reached to family Loki had just wiggled out of the hug Thor imposed on him and was almost to his mother. This, of course, gave Tony a moment alone and besides Thor. 

"I like you kid," Tony said causing Thor to start in surprise (he hadn't even noticed the smaller man). "Or at least I will like you."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, focusing on Tony. 

"Right now you're an arrogant prat, but don't worry you'll get there." Tony reassured him with a smile. 

"How dare you," Thor roared, "I am a son of Odin."

Of course that meant nothing to Tony so he shrugged and held his tongue until Odin placed a silencing hand on Thor's shoulder. Then Tony finally allowed himself to make some noise and he began to laugh; it was a noise that he produced all the way to Jotunheimr. 

"Could you silence yourself," Loki snarled as the entered the realm of snow and ice. 

Mockingly, Tony agreed, "Of course my prince."

"Don't." Loki said shortly as he watched their giant who was to be their guide approach. "You are not of Asgard and I am not your prince."

"Very good Loki," Tony praised actually serious. "Do tell me how you knew?"

Scoffing Loki replied, "It isn't as if you tried to make it appear that you were. Odin and my mother have no equals on Asgard and yet you walked with them on my name day."

Tony opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when their guide arrived and leveled a spear against Tony's throat. 

"Who are you, Odin told us only King Laufey's son would be sent." The Frost Giant's disapproval of the situation was evident. 

"Odin only sent Prince Loki. I have come of my own will." Tony explained looking bored. "Tell the King that Tony is here."

"Why should I," growled the larger man as he bared his fangs. 

Sighing softly Tony made a complicated hand gesture and spoke a language that all speak could not translate, "Jag är också känd som en av hemliga lore."

The Frost Giant's eyes widen an he hurriedly dropped the spear. "Of course my apologies, follow me."

Tony and Loki began to trail behind their guide as Loki looked sidelong at the older god. "Tell me," he began. "What were you speaking?"

"A language much older than you," was Tony's only reply. 

The rest of their trek was carried on in silence. It was interrupted only by the occasional grunt of effort as they climbed the rough terrain. 

When they reached the entrance to Laufey's throne room Loki allowed Tony to go first. He hid his true reasons behind an excuse of knowing he would take a long time with Laufey, but Tony saw right through him. Loki was stalling because he was afraid. 

"Very well," Tony had agreed graciously. "I shall go first."

When Tony went into the throne room he was greeted by two old friends throwing their arms about him.

"Laufey, Fárbauti. It is good to see you after this past millennia." Tony said smiling widely. "Well not quite a millennia but close enough, right?"

"It has been far to long," Fárbauti replied, "You know you never did tell us where you ran off to. Also when did you begin to go by Tony?"

"When I left," Tony waved of the questions Laufey wanted to ask. "That is not why I came here though."

Laufey's mouth twisted grimly, "I thought not. You never appear with out reason."

"I have spent the last nine hundred years guarding your son. Therefore I am here to tell you what I know and Odin does not. Frigga does but I doubt she was able to communicate with you privately."

"Tell us," Laufey demanded and Tony could see in his eyes the strong determination that made him a great King and the soft worry that made him a mother. 

"Very well," Tony said as he seated himself on the sofa. His old friends settled in across from him. 

"When Loki was taken by Odin the future of the nine realms changed. I watched along side the Norns as Loki's change in fate wrought Ragnorök. It was then that I left you to go watch over little Loki.

"I could no bring him back to you, it was to late. The Asgardian populace believe him to be their prince and if he disappeared the Frost Giants would be blamed instantly just because you were at war. So I kept little Loki safe for you and I have done my best to deter him from the path Odin set him on. 

"I have made some progress. It seems that revealing Loki's heritage to him that soon has decreased some of the rage that will lead to Ragnorök."

Fárbauti shifted quietly before speaking, "Do you think you can stop him from bringing Ragnorök with out killing him? Once set, the threads of fate are hard to reweave."

Tony shrugged, "If anyone can its me."

Laufey agreed with a small noise, "We would do well not to forget who Tony is besides our friend. He is much more than he appears to be."

"I'll be around." Tony said quietly. "Though not publicly. It's back to my old shadow act for me. I promise I'll pop in and see you two though."

Tony walked out the door and motioned for Loki to enter the throne room. He knew that Laufey would have returned to the throne and Fárbauti was standing behind him both so that they looked united and so they could better see their sons entrance. 

Before Loki was all the way in the door, Tony went invisible and sent his projection along its way as he stalked Loki back inside. 

There was a long awkward pause as Loki stood there staring at his parents. Despite two hundred years of planning and running through scenarios in his head Loki found himself speechless. Then he did the one thing he never thought of. 

Loki released his æsir form and allowed his Jotun form to slowly appear. It was the first time another person ha ever seen it and Loki found him self horridly self-conscious. 

There was no need, the instant Loki dropped his glamour tears formed in his parents' eyes, "My son."

Tony smiled as listened to the rest of their conversation: discussing the last nine hundred years, discussing the future, and last but not least when they should meet up again to discuss other matters. 

In the end it was decided they would meet at noon every other day. When Loki was not with them he was to be granted full access to everything besides the vaults. 

Time passed and Loki was slowly accepted as a prince of Jotunhiemr. The people began to repeat him and come to him with their issues, both personal and magical. Loki learned more about Jotunn culture than he had ever dreamed existed. 

It turned out when Laufey had left him out in the snow that day he'd actually even left in a temple for mages. It seemed that his small stature was an indicator of how powerful his magic would be. 

All was going well for Loki, until one hundred years in to his visit he was summoned back to Asgard. He went reluctantly promising Laufey and Fárbauti (or as he now referred to them abbedissa and äldste) that he would return soon. 

When Loki arrived he was not expecting what he found; Thor was being prepped for his coronation. When Loki finally found his brother and discussed that matter with him, he found that Thot was still as pig headed and stubborn as before. However, the All-Father wouldn't hear his pleas not to crown Thor yet and so Loki began to scheme; he didn't want this throne, he didn't even want to live in this realm, but still he did not wish for it to fall to pieces. 

In the end, Loki found his plan to be unnecessary. The All-Father put a stop to the coronation for reasons unknown to all of Asgard. Only Frigga and Odin knew that Tony had visited them late at night and informed them that they were driving Loki towards Ragnorök. 

It was the day after Thor's coronation had been scheduled for when Loki approached Odin, "All-Father, I thank you for your hospitality, but I should like to return home now."

"This is your home," Odin growled. "I allowed you to live with those monsters for so long so that you would realize how good Asgard is for you, I can see now that it failed to work."

Loki burned with icy rage and Tot briefly contemplated stepping in. Then he shrugged, he might as well allow Loki to get rid of some anger. 

"Monsters," Loki mutter dropping his false æsir skin. "Monsters! How dare you? Jotuns were not the ones stealing children from safe homes, that was you. You barbaric Æsir taking anything you want and never thinking about the consequences."

"You would insult the æsir," Odin sneered. "Your entire race is composed of sansordin."

The insult was far to grave for Loki to stomach and his emotions took control of his actions. Screaming in rage, Loki allowed a large burst of energy to escape his body and rush towards the All-Father. 

It was when he saw Odin's body hit the floor that Tony regretted not interfering. It was when Odin called for the guards to arrest Loki that Tony knew it was time to interfere. 

Materializing into the room, To y hooked arms with Loki just as the first guard appeared. Throwing the soldier a wink Tony then teleported them straight to Laufey and Fárbauti. 

"Tony, Loki, why are you here? What's wrong?" Laufey asked being the first of the Jotuns to recover from the shock. 

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Tony asked just a Loki spoke up. 

"You again, why are you here?"

Fárbauti snorted, "If nothing was wrong Loki would know what was going on."

Tony shrugged, "We can't stay long, I simply brought Loki so he could say his goodbyes."

"What do you mean," Loki snapped. "I'm staying here."

Surprisingly, it was Laufey who explained, "Whoever is after you will guess that this was your first place to go. They'll look for you here. Go with Tony, he'll protect you."

Loki's piercing red eyes met Tony's brown ones as he whispered, "Who are you?"

"No one special," was Tony's response. "Now say good bye."

Loki did as he was told and was just pulling away from Laufey when they heard the roar of of the bifrost opening nearby. 

"It's time to go," Tony yelled as he grabbed Loki's arms and Asgard's soldiers began to appear. 

"Where," Loki asked but his words were lost as Tony transported them. 

They found themselves on Midgard. Loki opened his eyes and saw that he was on a busy street full of mortals. Always suspicious, his eyes darted to Tony. 

"Don't worry," Tony reassured. "I was prepared for something to go wrong eventually. I have a fake identity set up here. It should be easy enough to get you one."

Loki nodded, "Where are we?"

"Malibu," was Tony's easy answer as he grabbed Loki's shoulder to transform his armor into a suit. Once that was done he dropped their invisibility. "I'll show you were on a map latter. For now we need to get back to the house."

"Very well," Loki acquiesced. "What am I to call you on this planet?"

"Still Tony, my full name is Tony Stark. You can look up my identity in the Internet later. I've had plenty of time to build it up over these past couple years. I mean, it was already pretty damn good, but my doubles can't do everything. So I came here in person. You're a lot easier to guard when you're in Jotunheimr."

Loki still had a great many questions but he managed to remain silent for the rest of the trek to the mansion. His mind was slowly wrapping around what had happened. 

He had assaulted the All-Father, a crime punishable by death. There would be no returning to Asgard for him, also any attempts to see his parents in Jotunheimr would have to be extremely discreet. Until he figured out this new realm he was completely at the mercy of Tony. 

"Tony," a shrill voice pierced the air breaking Loki out of his thoughts. "Where have you been? It's been over a week!"

Exasperated affection crept into Tony's voice, "Pepper, I was on vacation when I reunited up with an old friend. Meet Loki."

"Please to meet you," Pepper smiled turning and sticking out her hand. 

"The pleasures all mine," Loki said before bringing her hand to his lips. 

He didn't understand Pepper's roll of the eyes or Tony's chuckle a his actions. 

"Now Pepper," Tony began. "If you'll allow us into the house I'll get Loki settled and the join you soon."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion before nodding, "Fine, but Tony, I'm waiting."

Tony escorted Loki up to his spare bedroom and leaned ago and the door frame, "This is where you'll be staying. If you have any questions just say them aloud. Jarvis will answer them."

"Who is Jarvis?" Loki asked. "I don't not see anyone besides the lady Pepper."

"You wouldn't see me sir. I am Mr Stark's artificial intelligence designed to run his affairs while he is off planet." Jarvis replied smoothly. 

"I see," Loki answered though he was still confused. 

Tony stood up straight, "Jarvis set up an alias for Loki here. Make sure his first name is the same and base his past of things you already know about him."

"Of course Sir," Jarvis answered almost sounding offended by Tony explaining what he should do. "I have done this before."

When Tony finally strutted off, Loki collapsed on his bed and wondered where his life was heading. 

Approximately one week after their arrival, Tony decided Loki knew enough about Earth to go out in public (though Tony was disappointed by his knowledge of pop culture). Loki opted join Tony outside, despite his general distrust of the other man, in order to see nature once again. 

They went to the beach and it was there, seated on one of the benches, that Tony finally explained to Loki what was going on. 

"I'm going to tell you who I am," Tony said. "Since I want you to believe me, I'll tell you now to cast a truth spell."

Loki did as instructed and Tony allowed the magic to seep into his skin despite the fact that he could have easily deflected it. Stretching back he continued, "What would you like to hear first, my complete life history or my history with you?"

"Start with our," Loki's lips curled in distaste, "history."

"It's really very simple, when a new babe is born before them lies a complex web of threads, each of which leads to a certain fate. You had many, many fates available to you but the instant Odin stole you from your home you began to lean towards one."

Tony paused for a breath and Loki's eyes remained intent on his face as he urged him on,"Yes?" 

"After deciding I didn't like the fate you were walking towards, well not really walking you weren't old enough for that, I decided to interfere. I stayed with you from the time you were stolen until now slowly guiding you away from that path. Mind you, I only ever gave you a push in the right direction. I despise forcing people."

"I see," Loki muttered. On one hand, he was concerned that this man manipulated him. On the other, or sounded as if he had a guardian angel. "Tell me, what was this awful fate you prevented?"

"Ragnorök," the simple answer came. 

Loki shivered, "I would never!"

"No, not intentionally, not this version of you," strangely enough it's the next words that make Loki trust Tony, "Because In this thread of fate your life has been much improved. You belong."

Loki stood up and held out a hand to Tony who used it to hoist himself up. "Let us return to your home. On the way there you can tell me about yourself."

"Sure," Tony agreed. "But Loki, it can be your home too."

"Thank you," Loki murmured. Tony simply nodded once before launching into his life story. 

He spoke of how when he was a young boy he would look at people and see the maps of threads splayed before them. He would watch in fascination as they warped to their owners next decision. When he told his parents about what he saw, Tony was sent away to go live with three people he had never met before. They taught him what he was seeing and over time Tony grew to care for him. 

"Then, my five hundredth birthday rolled around and I had my naming ceremony." Tony sighed softly as he remembered it. 

Loki's brow rose, "Impossible, Asgard has always had its naming ceremonies on a persons seven hundredth birthday."

"I never claimed to be Æsir." Tony replied with a shrug, "and before you ask what I am, wait and  
you shall hear."

"Very well," Loki agreed. 

Tony continued his story. He talked about how at his naming ceremony they had learned his affinity and he had been rejected from his adoptive family. 

"What was your affinity?" Asked Loki as the arrived back at the mansion. 

"Death," he said quietly, "I was fated to become my universe's version of your Lady Death. So I did, and i was known as the Merchant of Death."

"Not a fun moniker," Loki acquiesced. 

Tony shrugged, "No worse than God of Lies."

Loki smiled, "I suppose, now, do continue." 

As they seated themselves on the couch, Tony did. He told of how he did his job as well as could be done, taking people's lives if the time had come and leaving them if it hadn't. Then he moved on to the day it all changed. The day his universe's Ragnorök came. 

"It wasn't that I killed them all," he explained. It's that they ceased to exist. All the realms did. Yggdrasil was still there but there were no realms nestled along her. I believe the only reason I remained was that i was in the midst of transporting between realms. Either way I was left alone for the next millennia."

The look on Tony's face so heart-wrenchingly broken that Loki placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You aren't alone anymore," he reassured Tony. 

The older god smiled up at him, "I know. Now, sit back and I'll finish my tale."

"Very well," Loki agreed but this time he sat right besides Tony. 

Tony dove back in to his story telling Loki about how when the worlds grew Tony went and help the ruler of all of them. If one looked closely enough at his people's history he could find Tony there. In fact, that phrase Loki had been unable to translate with All-speak was Tony's native tongue, one of the two phrases he had taught the rulers of the realms. It was meant to be passed down to the child who would take control of that realm next so that Tony would always be known. 

After helping build the realms, Tony drifted through out them. Though he'd made the mistake of telling the rulers about his old moniker, Tony was no longer needed to bring death. So he didn't. He focused on magic and watched people's fate threads. It was when he wondered in to Jotunheimr and found Loki that he knew Loki would possibly bring Ragnorök. It hadn't mattered then; Loki was far away from making that choice. Of course, then Odin stole him. 

"I see," Loki said. "Now, I believe I go to my room and rest. This has been a long day."

"Of course," Tony agreed, but the tilt to his lips suggested that he knew Loki just wanted time to go process of all this information. 

After that, the two of them were practically inseparable. They had bonded when Tony decided to share his life story. Loki now had the same advantage as Tony; they both knew things about each other that no one else alive knew. 

For about three weeks, Loki simply fell into Tony's pattern of spending to much time in the land. There they talked, not about their lives (that had already been covered), but about a variety of other topics. 

It lasted until Pepper came in one day and found them hunched over a piece of parchment with Tony explaining how Midgardian science had some similarities to the magics he had done in his old universe. 

"Tony," she exclaimed walking in and seeing the genius. "Did you forget that-"

She cut herself off, eyes widening. "Loki, you're still here! I'm so sorry Tony never told me you were staying. I would've come by and made sure you had some good company."

"Tony was company enough," he smiled. "Now I do believe there was a reason you came, so I shall excuse myself while you discuss matters with Tony."

"No, stay," Pepper insisted, "I'm just here to remind Tony he needs to attend the Christmas ball tonight. Maybe if you agree to be his plus one he won't make a fuss."

Loki developed an evil grin, "I for one would love to attend. It's been far to long since I've gone out."

Pepper returned his smile, "See Tony, you've been neglecting Loki and now you have to go."

"Fine, but Loki has to be my date." Tony whined and that was that. 

Pepper stayed a little longer to chat but eventually left to allow them time to get ready for the ball. It was only once she had gone that Loki spoke. 

"Tony, what is Christmas?"

Tony burst Into laughter as Jarvis began to explain the holiday to the younger god. Once that had been taken care of they separated ways to go prepare for the ball. 

When the reunited thirty minutes before the event started Tony found his breath catching in his throat. Despite having seen Loki in garments considered the finest on both Asgard and Jotunheimr none of it compared to the sight of Loki in a suit and tie with a gold and green scarf hanging about his throat. 

"You look good," Tony told Loki as he offered an arm. 

"As do you," came Loki's response as he looked at Tony with hooded eyes. "Of course I expected nothing else."

As they reached the limo, Tony snorted, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Loki's made their way up Tony's chest as he huffed, "Damn, I'd rather been hoping it would get me everywhere."

Tony froze in his seat; it seemed Loki was lusting after him as much as he did after the younger man. Still, Tony decided, he shouldn't act on it. After all, Loki was his charge even if it was self appointed. 

So Tony just gave a chuckle and responded, "Save the flirting for the dance floor."

Loki simply raised a brow before huffing and looking out the window. He remained like that until the limo pulled up at their stop. By the time he was out of the car he had sprouted a devilish smirk that made Tony nervous. Still, it wasn't until Loki met up with Pepper and the same expression appeared on her face that he grew to be really worried. 

Still he continued to go around doing his rounds with board members and other important folk. In the end that's what lead to his downfall, had he not been focused on that he would've seen the beginnings of the problem that was beginning to mount. 

"Tony," Pepper said, suddenly there at his elbow. "I think Loki may need your help."

Tony excused himself from his business partner and turned to Pepper, "Where?"

Loki could take care of himself, after all he was a Jotunn. It was his opponent's condition that had Tony worried. While Tony could definitely manipulate it so Loki wasn't charge with murder, it would be a pain in his ass. 

They found Loki on the roof staring down at a group of five young rich kids. They had mostly likely been brought along by their fathers and were company heirs. 

"What's going on here?" Tony asked calmly as he pushed on of the boys aside. 

"Nothing, we were just discussing what a fine night it is." One of the other boys piped answered. It appeared he knew better than to fight with the ball's host. 

"Good," Tony replied eyeing them, "Now if you'll leave I wish to speak with my associate."

Grumbling, the boys walked past Pepper and back into the building. Tony waited before they were gone before turning to Pepper. 

"Pep, would you mind giving us a minute alone?"

"Of course not," the woman smirked before addressing Loki, "it appears we don't need our plan after all."

"Plan," Tony questioned allowing himself to be side tracked. "What plan?"

Loki suddenly lunged forwards to grab Tony's tie and pull him down. Warm chapped lips met Loki's smooth, cold ones and for one sinful moment everything was perfect. 

Then Tony pulled away and Loki composed himself, "That plan."

"Loki," Tony breathed. "I can't. Not only am I eons but I've been helping manipulate your future for years. I can't do this."

Loki suddenly looked furious, "Do you think me a child?"

"No," Tony replied cautiously, "Of course not. God, how could I? Have you seen yourself?"

Loki's tone softened, "If you don't think me a child then you must accept that I can make my own decisions. Tony, I choose this, you didn't manipulate me into it. I want this."

When Loki once again pressed his lips against Tony's the other man returned it. This time, they had yet another cross roads behind them and Tony could suddenly see millions of new possible threads of fate, and in all of them they were together.


End file.
